


【油炸法棍｜Jacob/Arno】Black Sheep 黑羊

by arnyrisk



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnyrisk/pseuds/arnyrisk
Summary: * 现代刺客设定摸鱼小片段，pwp
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye
Kudos: 4





	【油炸法棍｜Jacob/Arno】Black Sheep 黑羊

**Author's Note:**

> * 现代刺客设定摸鱼小片段，pwp

亚诺·多里安带着一身尚未干透的他人的血，抱臂靠在地下拳场的更衣室入口布满锈迹的门框上，已过了约二十分钟。吼叫与厮杀发生在聚光灯下那个没有闭锁的牢笼中，肾上腺素激发的汗水与血化合成为硝与火石，在被钢铁掩埋的都市深处集中爆发，难以想象人类残虐的劣性竟得以安稳沿袭至今。多里安今夜的目标站在灯光焦点，脱去了上衣，用拳头炫耀着自己势不可挡的武勇，而其余的挑战者们如同坍塌的纸牌尖塔一样纷纷倾倒，哭号过后陷入痛苦的昏睡，荣膺几个脱臼的关节和几根弯折的胫骨，像一群被风吹折羽翅而最终溺毙的贼鸥。

若非遭命运胁迫，亚诺·多里安或许一辈子都不会杀死一个人；但不幸的是，他的血脉就是他的原罪，藤蔓一般流满双手，成为最牢靠的禁锢。没有人不承认他生来便适合杀人。但他多少还有一点选择的余地，于是他告诫自己不能在斗争中获得快乐，他也感到确凿的痛苦和茫然，一条又一条人命叠在一起，全数被冻结成悬停在他头顶摇摇欲坠的冰棱。而身处决战之巅的雅各布·弗莱不同——他钟爱破坏，与纷争伴生，并时常以此作为盛大登场的信号，仿佛是在烈火里诞生，最终也成为烈火。

就在这时，所有沸腾的喝彩和口哨都被唐突关闭的电闸吞没，闹剧的旁观者好似燃尽了最后一滴吝啬的热情，纷纷忙不迭涌向光明的出口，将败者和尘埃连同为他们带来贲张血脉的冠军抛在身后，揣进口袋的则是难以启齿的物质快乐。法国刺客看着雅各布·弗莱翻越过擂台的围栏，与吧台前的戴着高礼帽的掮客交谈几句，在一张收据似的合同签下自己的名字，想必他的磁条卡上的数字又能因今晚一役而增色不少。

亚诺·多里安在远处喊了他的名字。

今夜的——几乎是每一个被原始的放纵填满的夜晚的——胜利者回过头，脸上露出不加掩饰的惊喜，“我没注意你来了。”

“我以为不至于在这里才能找到你。”

“噢，亲爱的，这是我生活的一部分。”英国青年小跑着过来，慷慨地张开双臂，给他一个拥抱，“就像你与酒精的不解之缘，我不放弃它正是我热爱生活的证明。”

这是为雅各布所津津乐道的他们的初见。当时的亚诺·多里安正放任自己蜷缩在伦敦市中的某家百年酒馆的阴暗角落，被伤痕累累的木地板和玻璃质地的瓶瓶罐罐所紧紧包裹，还差一点就要被过剩的酒精味羊水呛死。他过于年轻的新搭档找到他面前，变了个戏法，瞬间将自己的帽子藏进了大衣内袋，您好，今天真是个好天，雅各布·弗莱，乐意为阁下效劳，又轻佻地赠给这个落魄的法国人一个落在侧颊的问候。

“……也不是没有更好的事可以去做。”亚诺·多里安清楚记得自己在遇见雅各布后，已四个月没有喝酒。

“求你，别听起来像个伊薇。”

之后，按照他们间的惯例，他们需暂时转移阵地。雅各布·弗莱，这个比他少活整整五个年头的他的情人，熟稔地将二人藏进狭小的更衣室，顺手落了锁，以确保接下来的两个小时里他们的秘密安全无虞。他们在没认识多久后就开始接吻，一段隐秘关系由此而生。亚诺·多里安不愿再过早地做出承诺，幸运的是雅各布从不在意。

英国人拿捏着腔调，在他耳边故作深沉地絮语，皮肤还留有从拳场上顺道借来的热气，而多里安的风衣前襟还沾着笃信理解之父的罪人的血。他们急不可耐，为直奔主题，联手把障碍通通清除，钢铁和火石全部离他们远去，掉在地上的袖剑现在和一把上了保险的美工刀没什么两样，驯服又温顺，如同安然迎接春日暖阳的冰。

然后他们接吻，雅各布的舌尖舔舐他的齿列，动作充满迫切和恣意妄为，大抵因为年轻的弗莱尚且从未经历过折翼，无时无刻不昂首挺胸得如同一只骄傲的雄狮，就像他最爱惜的那对黄铜指虎上的阴刻痕迹，让法国人不得不想起自己在雅各布这个年纪时或许也是这么一个跋扈的模样。

性爱既是目的也是过程，雅各布·弗莱始终与他生活在同一面镜子的两侧，他伸手触碰最终碰到从前的自己。但对于这样稚拙的掌控，亚诺·多里安却展现出近乎溺爱的纵容。他被逐渐上涌的亲密热意夺取理智，脊骨被推搡着抵在储物柜柜门上，磕碰出冰冷的钝痛。然后雅各布进入了他，如同之前和之后的很多次那样，莽撞、粗鲁、不容置喙。多里安的呜咽闷在喉间，泪腺因生理上的刺激开始失控地运作，只得隔着一层轻飘飘的水雾看向那对橄榄色的眼，它们如同缀着晨露的琥珀，一眼便可以轻易看穿。他看见雅各布的快乐，因此他也快乐，而这种快乐寄生于短暂的忘却与放纵之上，让他暂且不再关心并不存在的誓言，转而去看栖息在雅各布胸口的那只黑鸦的张牙舞爪。他在晃动，视线边缘的吸顶灯被逐渐摇晃成狂风中的烛火，鼻梁上的伤口被深情亲吻，汗水也顺势流了下来，轨迹却像是不久前那抔溅在自己脸上的动脉血。

“亲爱的亚诺，我们需要的只是一点时间，”雅各布亲吻他的耳畔，语气中投入了不多不少的虔诚及等量的享乐，“而这正是我们最富有的东西，不是吗？”

“但愿如此吧。”亚诺·多里安闭上眼睛，擒住雅各布年轻的后颈，却不再看向他。

END

**Author's Note:**

> JA给我感觉在年轻的时候有点难交心，所以这个设定下大概是p友以上恋人未满吧！
> 
> 弟弟挟持别人的时候讲话太苏了！


End file.
